The Fall of the Pi'illo Folk
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Dreambert's view of the whole thing, starting a few weeks before. May be slightly inaccurate; fueled mostly by headcanons rather than normal canon facts. Light Dreambert X OC shipping in a few chapters. Read & Review please! (Rated T because of mentions of death and stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

Dreambert sat on his bed watching his closest friend rummage through his room. Not every Pi'illo enjoyed the company of the bats that lived in Mount Pajamaja, but Anna's company was different. She was roughly the same size as a Pi'illo, probably just a bit larger.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Anna asked. She brushed items aside, and almost broke a few, looking for some item she never bothered telling Dreambert about.

"Sneaking out of the castle is one thing when we're children and have innocence to protect us," Dreambert replied. "We're not kids anymore; we have no more innocence. By now, we're expected to know better."

"That doesn't stop us normally." Anna said. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You're starting to sound like Eldream. 'You should not be running around like that, you are royalty.' So what? My dad lets me do whatever, and I'm his only child."

"But you have cousins who could ascend to the throne." Dreambert pointed out. "I don't. And bats are different from Pi'illos. Especially Antasma."

Anna just waved her wing at him and went back to what she was doing. "Speaking of Dad…do you think he's been acting strange lately?" She asked.

"You spend more time with him than I do." Dreambert replied. "I haven't seen him since last month, at the meeting. And even then, he didn't talk much and I couldn't really see him."

"Right." Anna said. She pulled open one of the dresser's drawers, dug her wing in, and pulled it back out holding a small chest. "Okay, Prince. Last chance. You coming with me?"

"Where are you planning to go?" Dreambert asked, half out of curiosity, half out of worry for his friend. The small chest she had gotten was one of their shared treasures, something to hold spare rations and supplies if it was unavailable. He didn't want her to get in trouble or get hurt.

"Waking Isles." Anna replied simply, walking over to the window. She never liked walking, much less through the large castle. "I heard some bat talking about some sword there or something." She looked back at Dreambert mischievously. She knew that it would make him curious. And it did. Either way, it was obviously a gift for him; she preferred to fight with her claws rather than use weapons. Dreambert was one of the few Pi'illo folk who knew how to fight. Most others preferred the dream world.

"Why are you bringing the chest?" Dreambert asked.

"It might be underwater, or it might be far out. Since the Pi'illos haven't civilized that area yet, there might also be some monsters. Better safe than sorry." Anna said. She hopped up, swiftly moving the small chest so she was holding it in her clawed feet. "You'll know where to find me. And don't worry your princely little head, either; I'll be back in a few days." With that, she flew out the open window.

Dreambert stood up, and went to close it. While it was only curtains, it at least kept the other bats out. His room was the only one that routinely kept the curtains open, thus welcoming the bats. It was only like that for Anna; he normally closed it after she left, unless he wanted the extra light or she was coming back.

He debated meeting her at the Waking Isles, but he knew she flew fast and probably wouldn't wait for him. It would take him twice as long to get there on foot; three times as long if he's questioned or seen by anyone. Dreambert walked over to his dresser, looked at his reflection in the mirror. The only heir of the current king and queen of the Pi'illo folk, almost a king himself when he turns twenty in another few weeks. Most of the Pi'illos expected him to act as his father did when he was his age, and greet the people, promise them things he'll accomplish.

But instead Dreambert was doing the exact opposite. He's barely left the castle, and when he did it was with Anna. He was befriending the bats when his father had promised to keep the two civilizations apart. That one didn't last long. Most of the Pi'illo folk thought the bats were monsters, and feared them without much reason. The only thing Dreambert could promise about his reign was that the bats wouldn't be feared. Right now, the only interactions between the two were monthly meetings that only royals could attend. Otherwise the bats stayed in Mount Pajamaja while the Pi'illo folk lived everywhere else.

Dreambert went back over to his bedroom door. Plenty needed to be done before the end of the month. At the very least, he could train. And so he opened the door, and went to the training arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreambert always forgot how dull it was when Anna went on her own adventures by herself, probably because she usually dragged him with her. He spent the entirety of the week training, mostly, with a few lessons from Eldream and the rare lecture from his father.

He was getting ready for the monthly royal meeting when a bat flew into his room, past the closed curtains. Dreambert looked over to see Anna, a small sword as long as a Pi'illo in her grasp. She set it down.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, sounding a little breathless.

"Maybe a little." Dreambert admitted. "You sound like you flew all the way from Waking Isles."

"That's because I did." Anna replied. "I grabbed the sword, then some bizarre monster showed up, so I flew away. It stopped following me after I reached civilization, so no Pi'illos got hurt." She looked over at the sword. "Anyway, take a good look, because this is your birthday present. Okay, you've taken a good look? I gotta go; I'll take it with me and you'll see it again in another few weeks." She picked up the sword again, and Dreambert opened the curtains so she could leave easier. She flew out of his room and out of sight, probably towards Mount Pajamaja.

Dreambert continued preparing, half wondering about the sword and half hoping she didn't get in trouble. From what he's observed, Antasma wasn't overly strict, but he's only ever seen the bat king from a distance, at the meetings he was only recently allowed to attend, so his judgement wasn't the best. Anna always said not to worry about it, and saying how often she normally got into mischief, he seemed to deal less punishment than Dreambert's own father.

A quiet knock at his door made Dreambert leave his reverie. A small Pi'illo—one of the servants—opened up the door a little.

"The bat king is arriving, my prince." They said.

"I'll be right there, thank you." Dreambert replied. The Pi'illo left, and Dreambert checked himself in the mirror one last time, then closed his curtains and exited the room.

…

As per usual, one of Anna's older cousins was there. Dreambert didn't know his name. Antasma was already seated on one side; Dreambert's parents were on the other. He sat down in the empty chair to his father's right, as he had been instructed. The bats had no elder, but Eldream stood on one side of the room to offer advice and such, since he also posed as an adviser.

From the few meetings Dreambert had attended, the two royal families normally made small talk and then left after an hour or so. Not much needed to be discussed, since not much ever happened. While Antasma was called the bat king, he was more like a governor or mayor; he wasn't in complete control. That power belonged to the Pi'illos, as it had been since the beginning. The bats came as refugees from a faraway kingdom, and the Pi'illos allowed them to stay if they agreed to being partially ruled over. They began to be seen as monsters, so Dreambert's father promised to keep them apart except for a monthly meeting to insure they stayed in line.

Dreambert tried to see if Antasma was acting different, as Anna had suggested a week before. He had to admit, the bat was getting taller; Antasma's body was almost visible, unlike Anna's, which was small and hard to tell. Also unlike Anna and most bats, Antasma had visible hands, which was a bit unsettling. But besides appearance, he didn't seem different.

"I'd like to address an issue I have seen." Antasma said about halfway through the hour.

"Go on," Father replied. He never showed any kindness towards the bats; the only exception might be Anna, probably only because he knew she was Dreambert's friend.

"The Nightmare Stone…" Antasma began. "I believe I overheard someone say it's forbidden name. I believe it was a bat. They said that they were going to try to take it."

"That's impossible." Eldream interjected from the corner of the room. "Nobody has touched the Nightmare Stone in ages. Only the Zeekeeper can—"

"This bat seemed to know a way to it without your bird's help." Antasma said, cutting him off. He stared directly at Dreambert's father. "You don't have the warriors to defend it, Your Highness. Let me take it, if only for a little while. All will sleep well, then. Well and long."

"But didn't you just say you overheard a bat saying this?" Dreambert asked. He saw his father nod subtly in approval. "Wouldn't putting it with the bats increase the chances of it being stolen?"

"Did you not hear me, boy?" Antasma replied, raising it voice slightly. "The Pi'illlo folk don't have a single warrior who's willing to guard the Nightmare Stone. Need I remind you that the bats have twice as much numbers as Pi'illos, and all of the adults are trained to fight?"

Somehow, getting shot down by Antasma felt worse than getting shot down by his own father. Dreambert had to suppress a wince.

"We'll summon the Zeekeeper to move it to your territory." Father said.

"Excellent." Antasma said.

A maid entered the room with lunch in her hands, which was a sign that the meeting was nearly over. She sat the platter on the table, curtsied, then hurried out. The royals began to eat while Eldream wrote down what had been decided for documentation purposes.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Zeekeeper will have male pronouns; I apologize if it should be female or they/them/it instead. On the bright side, the Zeekeeper's Personality should be written right!)

Dreambert wasn't surprised when his father told him to summon the Zeekeeper. His father couldn't stand the Zeekeeper's personality. Dreambert could tolerate it, but his desire for coin payments got a little tedious at times. Additionally, Dreambert and the Zeekeeper were friends to some extent, so he often made exceptions and discounts for the prince.

Because of being friends with the god-like bird, Dreambert only needed to travel to Dream's Deep and to the Zeekeeper statue in the dream world in order to summon him. Everyone else had to travel to the woods to the Pi'illo Temple, which took too long in most cases. Thus, ever since he learned how to summon him, Dreambert was the one who went to the Zeekeeper.

Dreambert now approached the large bird, who had appeared a ways in front of him.

"Dreambert!" The Zeekeeper said. "Who's it been? Good? Good. Listen, buddy, I'm in the middle of something. I'm sure whatever you need done can be done with your own hands. Okay? Okay. Now, can I get back to taking a nap?"

"We need you to move the Nightmare Stone." Dreambert explained. "As you're the only being who can touch it without dying or being petrified, I've come on behalf of my father to summon you to the real world."

The Zeekeeper suddenly looked interested. "Hold up. Where am I moving it to?"

"The bat's palace in Mount Pajamaja." Dreambert replied. "Antasma wishes to watch over it."

"Bad idea." The Zeekeeper said. "That dude's trouble, I know it."

"He has Father convinced." Dreambert said. "Therefor, it doesn't really matter. He doesn't change his mind easily. Or at all."

"Okay, then." The Zeekeeper replied. He stretched his wings for several seconds. "Give me about an hour. Mr. Bat-King should be able to wait that long. Have two hundred coins ready. Have two thousand extra ready for any casualties that may occur." He began to fade slightly. "I'll see you in the castle, 'Bert."

The Zeekeeper disappeared before Dreambert could get completely annoyed at him. He decided that he should leave as well, and so he did, exiting the dream world and into the real world.

…

Dreambert had watched the Zeekeeper receive his payment and move the Nightmare Stone from it's place in the castle. His father had managed to convince the Zeekeeper to move the Dream Stone to Dozing Sands as well, just in case. Four Pi'illos went with each stone to protect it.

Dreambert tried to ignore the amused and conniving gleam in Antasma's eyes.

After the moving process began, Dreambert was sent to his room to prepare for a trip around the kingdom. Dreambert knew his father wanted him to promise what he had—peace, disconnecting from any kingdom that might cause them harm (which was apparently all of them), and keeping the bats away—but Dreambert couldn't promise anything. Unlike his father, he hadn't spend his whole life with lessons about being a good king. Instead, he had spent his whole life acting like any other child, only just recently having to acknowledge his status.

Nothing could be done, however, since his parents chose to only have one child. And by now, Dreambert was almost old enough to take the throne—why wait another twenty years when you have the prince who's only weeks away?

With these thoughts on his mind, he made sure he looked presentable to the public. He couldn't think of any promises he knew he could keep, besides the one that conflicted with everything the Pi'illos feared. The bats.

Dreambert's door opened without anyone knocking. He expected his father, or a rude servant. Instead, when he looked over, it was his mother.

"You look so charming like that." She said quietly. The queen of the Pi'illos never spoke any louder than a whisper when she spoke at all. Dreambert admitted that he barely saw her, and since he was an adult, she didn't go out of her way to seek him out either.

"Thank you." Dreambert replied, feeling a bit awkward at the compliment.

"Worried?" Mother asked.

Dreambert just nodded.

"Don't be. I know all mothers say this—and they have a right to—but I know you'll be a great king. Maybe better than your father. I knew it at soon as you first opened your eyes. I became more aware of it as you've grown. The kindness you show the bats is amazing; it's about time someone says they aren't monsters. Who better than the prince of the Pi'illo folk?"

His mother waited a bit for her words to sink in. "I'll be in Mushrise Fields, mostly, preparing for your coronation. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there." She said.

"I promise I won't let you down, Mother." Dreambert managed to say. Dread took hold on him almost mysteriously. He felt like this was a goodbye speech. His mother was a good part of his childhood, and how he met Anna. This felt like her final goodbye. He hoped it wasn't.

"I know you won't." Mother replied, smiling sweetly. She closed the door again, leaving Dreambert to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

(Before I start the chapter I'd just like to apologize for the previous errors; playing the game I realized that it's Wake Isle, not Waking Isles. I'd also like to say that this chapter has minor/major ship bait, and adds emotional attachment to a little bit of Dreambert's knowledge in the game. But without further ado, here's the chapter!)

Dreambert spent the rest of the day riding in a stuffy carriage with his father and Eldream, traveling across the Mushrise Plains so then the Pi'illo folk could see their prince. Luckily, he was never obligated to promise anything; smiling and seeming content—even though he was terrified—seemed to be just fine. His mother had traveled in a separate carriage that separated from his when they reached the heart of the plains.

The sun set and they went back towards the castle. It was dark when they finally arrived. Dim lights showed what way to go, little controlled torches that most Pi'illo folk called nightlights. Dreambert went to his room as soon as he was in the castle, hungry for dinner but not wanting to talk to anyone.

In his room, on his bed, he felt worse than he did this morning. Seeing the Pi'illo folk and how excited they were made Dreambert feel like he wasn't really ready to carry that burden. He didn't want to be the king that wasn't worthy, which was what he felt like he was.

The sound of someone coming in through the curtains brought him out of his thoughts.

"You need to stop doing that," He said, knowing it was Anna. She was the only bat that would come through closed curtains. "You're going to hurt yourself. Or run into a Pi'illo who's standing right next to the window and fall."

"Stop worrying." Anna replied. He looked at her. She wore one of her simpler outfits, which was a sign she had just eaten. "How's the meeting go? I saw Dad and the Zeekeeper with the Nightmare Stone. Please tell me you didn't give it away willingly."

His friend's concern made Dreambert worry. "I questioned him at first, and Father approved, but in the end he decided that it was best to put it in Antasma's care."

"And you moved the Dream Stone?" Anna checked.

"Yes. To be cautious." Dreambert replied. He paused. "And Antasma did look a little different, but besides that he was normal."

"Okay." Anna said. She dropped her worried expression and put on a grin. "How about we sneak out? Like old times. Just for an hour or so."

"How would we do that?" Dreambert asked.

"I can carry you." Anna replied. She must've saw the look on Dreambert's face, because she added, "I'm stronger than I look; I've carried rocks probably twice your size. That sword was probably as heavy as you. Little known fact: us bats are strong."

"Why do I not trust you?"

"Because you like doubting everything. Come on, princey, I promise it'll be worth it."

Dreambert found no use in arguing with her. He went to his window, opened the curtains, and let Anna pick him up. She had carried him before, as kids, but it felt much more odd as adults. She was able to maneuver out the window and flew toward the southern area of the island, towards the beach.

The flight didn't take long. He knew that Anna flew quickly, but she must've gotten faster. Dreambert wondered how fast she could fly without an adult Pi'illo tagging along.

Anna stopped on the sand close to the entrance of Driftwood Shore. She sat Dreambert down, hovered a bit, then landed besides him. This area had no monsters, but it didn't have much Pi'illos either. A few house-like structures were build over the water, surrounded by the dreamy aura that marked Dreampoints. A few flimsier-looking structures dotted the shore, most likely soon-to-be homes for some Pi'illos.

Anna gestured for Dreambert to follow her and he did, not wanting to get lost and trusting her judgement. He hadn't been to Driftwood Shore—or out of the palace, really—in a year or more. In that time, he had mostly forgotten the layout and where everything was. Anna stopped one of the Dreampoint houses, opened the door, and went inside.

"You wanted us to sneak out just to go to a Dreampoint?" Dreambert asked, genuinely confused. "I can access the dream world whenever I wish. Dreampoints could be dangerous, even if it's unlikely."

"I have a lot I need to say, and I'm not convinced that your father doesn't have some tracking device on you." Anna replied. She went to the center of the little house, wooden floor creaking slightly, and laid down on her back. "The dream world is secure. Especially ones connected to Dreampoints."

"But we'll go into different dreams." Dreambert said.

"I have a theory that I'm willing to prove." Anna said. "Here, lay down next to me." Dreambert did as she asked. "Now sleep."

He closed his eyes and did just that.

…

In the dream world, Anna was there. She looked more nightmarish, darker—if that was possible. Her expression, however, was absolute joy.

"It worked!" She cried.

"We're in the same dream?" Dreambert asked.

"Yes, I think so." Anna replied. "Dad would always go to the dream world when he wanted to talk in private, always at a Dreampoint. Sleeping next to someone else on a Dreampoint must let them share the dream!"

Dreambert wasn't sure if he was surprised to hear this or not. It was, in fact, possible that no one told him. He was always expected to learn on his own.

"Now, like I said, I really need to talk to you." Anna said. She now looked serious, maybe a bit guilty. "I have a lot to confess."


	5. Chapter 5

(Some information may be incorrect; this chapter may also contain ship bait.)

It was rare to see Anna looking serious. She had always possessed an adventurous, somewhat careless personality that left no room for seriousness. It was actually a little frightening.

"Go on, then." Dreambert said.

"I'm not sure where to start." Anna admitted. She sat down on the dreamy sand. "I guess I should explain a little. About a month ago, Dad…I'm not really sure how he did it, but he consumed a Pi'illo's nightmare. I noticed he started to change. In the dream world, he would appear like a nightmare incarnate." She paused. "A week ago, before I left to find the sword, he gave me a nightmare to consume, as he had done. It was horrible—every time I slept, I watched the same dream. It faded as days passed, but…it still hurts."

Dreambert know he had to encourage her, show her he cared, but he couldn't quite figure out how. He settled with sitting beside her as she continued. "That's why I look like this." She said. "It's from the nightmare. Dad's planning something—he told me everything. I'm his perfect daughter, so he told me what he was planning. I hoped that you could stop it but…I guess we're at the point of no return."

"Could you give me a hint? Or some advice?" Dreambert asked. He knew she always keeps a secret, even when it was a painful one, but he saw no harm in asking.

"I'd suggest to run." Anna replied quietly. "Run and take whatever Pi'illos you want with you. Don't come back. Hide any easy access around the island. The lack of outside communication can work in your favor." She paused, then grimly added, "Or it could aid your downfall."

Dreambert didn't press for more details. He knew it would do more harm than good. Anna looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't have the courage to continue speaking or break the silence.

Antasma was planning some sort of attack? If he was, running shouldn't be an option. He knew that it was the safe choice, but there was only five or so boats that could only hold five Pi'illos. Most of the population would be abandoned. The surrounding islands could be a safe spot for the civilization, if it wasn't so close.

"I—I have something else I need to say." Anna said quietly, slowly. Dreambert looked at her. She looked on the verge of tears, obviously conflicted. She opened her mouth, closed it again, then said, "Good luck."

"Same to you." Dreambert replied. He knew—or at least guessed—what she truly wanted to say, and in all honesty, he felt the same. There was nothing against it, and if there was he could probably change it when he was king. If he could survive whatever crisis Antasma was planning.

Anna stood up. "I think that's it. You should probably get home before anyone starts missing you." She said. "It'll look bad." She looked at Dreambert. "Keep your curtains open so I can fly into your room easier. Keep training. Maybe try to talk to your father, tell him to get some Mega Pi'illos to guard the palace or something. Don't tell anyone unless you have to. Got it?"

Dreambert nodded.

"Good." Anna replied. Her serious expression finally fell to show her normal cheerful one. "Let's get you home, then."

"Would you get in trouble?" Dreambert asked. "For sneaking out?"

"Dad's smart, but I don't think he'll guess I gave you advice." Anna said. "He can only see people one way; as an asset. When I tell him I'm leaving, he probably thinks I'm trying to betray you. I'm his perfect daughter even when I don't want to be. He can't harm me for that."

"Okay then." Dreambert replied, somewhat satisfied.

…

Back in the real world, inside Pi'illo castle, it was chaos. Anna dropped Dreambert off in her room, hugging him gently with her wings. She flew off before he could question her.

Dreambert briefly wondered if the chaos was for him, feeling a little guilty. But someone knocked and opened the door, revealing a worried Eldream.

"I'm sorry to wake you, my prince," Eldream began, "But there's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Dreambert asked.

"I'm afraid to say that your coronation may need to be a few weeks early."


	6. Chapter 6

(This gets really dark really quickly. You have been warned!)

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. Suddenly Anna's hug made sense, the castle's chaos made sense.

Dreambert felt like he should still be in the dream world, or perhaps just sleeping and dreaming. Nightmares were rare for Pi'illos, but this is what it felt like. "My parents…" Dreambert began, hoping Eldream will finish with something that wasn't the truth.

"The king and queen have fallen." Eldream replied gravely. "Soon after we returned from Mushrise Plains, a few Pi'illos reported that the queen's life had been taken by a shadowy arrow of sorts. Soon after, when I went to tell the king, he was lying on the ground with a nightmarish sword through his heart."

Dreambert knew it was most likely Antasma's doing, based on what Anna had told him. He wanted to mourn, but there wasn't time. "Pi'illo tradition and law prevents coronations from taking place until the heir is of age. We can't do it early, or we might lose the people's trust." He said.

"Even with the king and queen dead," Eldream said, "You only have certain rights. You're still the prince, title and all." The elder paused. "But we need to reassure the Pi'illos that you'll rise to the position despite the current circumstances. I'll make sure everyone's assembled in the castle by tomorrow at the latest. They'll need words of encouragement."

Dreambert nodded and Eldream exited the room, ordering a few Pi'illos to spread the word.

Dreambert now had two options; sleep and hope for a good dream, or join the rest of Pi'illo island in the beginning of a waking nightmare. He chose the latter, fearing sleep.

…

Dreambert stood on a raised dais watching the worried Pi'illo folk. Pi'illo Masters lined the front, then the common folk, then the Bedsmiths, then the Mega Pi'illos. Eldream stood on one side of him; normally the Zeekeeper would be on the other, but he refused saying that he was confident that they didn't need him.

The nightmare was still wreaking havoc. Dozens of Pi'illos had shared similar fates to the king and queen. Dreambert envied the littlest children and how they acted as if nothing was wrong. To keep the little one's spirits high, a few of the maids offered to watch them someplace out of earshot. This wasn't a conversation for young ears and young minds to hear and process.

"My people," Dreambert began. Everyone who wasn't paying attention looked at him. "As you may know, the king and queen have fallen. Many other Pi'illos have shared their fate only a matter of one night. Due to Pi'illo tradition and law, I cannot become king until my twentieth birthday. I only possess partial power as a prince; I can command, control, and fight, but I cannot change law, make promises, keep everyone safe. All we wish to do is mourn, but there isn't time for that. I'm afraid to say that we have an enemy within the island."

Small murmurs could be heard from the dais. A few Pi'illos eyed others suspiciously. Others looked completely panicked. Dreambert raised his hand for silence.

"Our enemy is not a Pi'illo, but a bat." Dreambert said. "I have reason to believe that the bat king Antasma is working against us." The gathered Pi'illos looked alarmed but not surprised. Bats were often depicted as things of nightmares. Dreambert knew the Pi'illos feared the bats, and he knew that it would probably aid in whatever plan Antasma had in store.

"What do we need to do, sire?" A Mega Pi'illo said. Due to their large size, they were typically the most battle-ready of the Pi'illos.

"First of all, we need to hide any easy access around the island." Dreambert replied. "Over the course of the night, me and Eldream have already collected all of the warp pipes, with the help of the Pi'illo folk, and put them in a block that no Pi'illo or bat can strike. I plan on hiding it in Mount Pajamaja in the evening."

"Mount Pajamaja?" One of the Masters echoed. "Surely the bats will find it if it's in their own home!"

"There's plenty of places one can hide something on Mount Pajamaja without the bats finding it." Dreambert said. "And even if they do, they'll struggle to find someone who can strike it.

The Master seemed satisfied with this answer, as he didn't protest further.

"Before we depart," Dreambert continued. "I would like to suggest everyone who can fight, and those who wish to fight, train in the battle arena. I'd advise everyone else and the children to go home, and stay inside. The shadows are turning against us, and it's no longer truly safe outdoors. Mega Pi'illos are to guard the towns in pairs. Masters, you will be allowed further enlightenment in the meeting room."

And with that, the Pi'illos dispersed. Eldream departed to speak with the Masters, as they had planned the night before. About a third of the Pi'illos went to the battle ring; the rest starting making their way home as the children ran around to find their parents.

There was a lot to do and limited time to do it. Hiding and running wasn't an option. The chances were grim, but the only option left was to fortify, fight, and strike before Antasma does.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreambert had insisted he went to Mount Pajamaja alone. His arguing reason was that as little Pi'illos as possible should know the block's location, which meant that he should be the only one there. He also didn't trust any of the other Pi'illos not to cower in fear, run away, or openly attack after nearing Mount Pajamaja.

He went up about halfway before encountering any bats. The bats were never as wary of the Pi'illos as they Pi'illos were wary of them; whatever bats Dreambert saw either eyed him curiously, followed him a little, or looked the other way. None of them spoke; Anna had explained that most of the bats took vows of silence or only spoke at night. Some never bothered to learn how to talk, since only royals could leave the mountain.

Dreambert continued upward and towards the summit, where he would hide the block. There was no way to avoid Antasma on this trip, since there was only one path towards the summit that didn't require extreme acrobatics or wings.

Nodding to two of the four Mega Pi'illos on Mount Pajamaja, Dreambert reached the midpoint of the mountain. The first bat he recognized was Anna, looking a little bored and playing a game that was foreign to Dreambert. The second bat he recognized was Antasma, who's nightmarish features had become more apparent.

Both bats noticed Dreambert at the same time, but Antasma spoke first. "Dreambert." He said. His voice sounded different; it hadn't been that long since the meeting, but the bat-king's voice was deeper, more oily. "I heard of the late king and queen. May their rests be peaceful." The statement held no sadness; however, something similar to triumph could be heard.

Dreambert had to force himself not to retort. It was harder than it should've been. "I've come to check up on the bats, and then I will leave again." He replied.

"That sounds fair." Antasma said. "Stay as long as you'd like; we have nothing to hide."

Dreambert nodded in reply and continued up the summit. He noticed that Anna began following from a distance. He stopped once he reached the wall that marked how far one can go without needed a bat's winged assistance.

He looked back at his friend. "Could you help me up?" He asked.

"Sure." Anna replied, seemingly taken aback. She came closer, grabbed him, and flew up. Once they reached the very top, she set him down.

Dreambert was about to say thanks when Anna spoke. "I'm sorry." She blurted. "I should've warned you. Dad only said what he was planning, not when. I didn't want to worry you."

"You don't have to apologize," Dreambert said, knowing she was referring to his parents. "I know what I need to do. We can all hope it'll work." He brandished the warp pipe block, and Anna looked a little relieved. "Do you remember the spot we'd spend our time together as kids?"

Anna thought for a second. "Vaguely," she replied.

"That's where I'll be putting this." Dreambert said, knowing he could trust her.

"No one will be able to find it." Anna agreed. "That spot's hard to distinguish from the rest of the rocks and stuff." She paused. "Can you promise me something?"

"It depends what it is." Dreambert replied.

"When you and Dad have to fight—and you will have to fight, eventually—can you promise me that you won't kill him?" Anna asked. "He's not the ideal father figure, but he's still my dad. If it comes down to it, and you have to, you can. And don't think you can die either! I need one or both of you alive to stay sane."

"I won't kill Antasma unless I have to." Dreambert promised. "Honestly I don't think the Pi'illos could win against him. And I'll try not to die but…I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask." Anna replied. She went back into the air, hovering. "I'll bring you the sword later today or tonight. You might need it later. I'll be back to bring you back down in another few minutes." And with that, she left.

Dreambert continued on with his short quest, going a little further along the path to a small spot mostly surrounded by rocks. He knew from his memories that there was a tunnel of sorts that led to a cave otherwise disconnected from the mountain. He decided that simply hiding the block among the rocks should work, and then returned to the main part of the summit and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Dreambert had gotten back to the castle, the sword Anna had shown him a few days earlier was sitting on his bed. Setting it aside in the corner of his room, he laid down on his bed.

There was still a lot to do. Trying to evacuate some of the Pi'illos would be a wise choice, since very few could fight. There was no reason to let those who'd rather stay out of conflict die. At the very least the Pi'illos could take refuge in Somnom Woods, where the Pi'illo Temple rests and where they should be out of harm's way—mostly.

Dreambert also had to think of what's needed for a coronation, should they evade or defeat Antasma before his birthday. In addition to strategies made for war, he needed to compose a speech and some special event. He had a feeling the Pi'illos couldn't last that long.

Finally, Dreambert decided that he could at least talk to some of the servants. Check up on how the training Pi'illos were. Make sure that the Pi'illo Masters were informed of the circumstances and were at the temple, safe.

Smiling and nodding to whoever he passed, trying to make it seem like he knew what he was doing and they weren't putting their trust into the person who'd get them all dead, he went towards the Battle Ring. Roughly a third of the Pi'illo population were sleeping on the Dreampoint, fighting foes that matched their skill level.

Dreambert nodded, mostly to himself, and continued on. The dream world didn't pose as much of a threat as the real world did—as long as you woke up eventually, no damage was permanent.

He went to the room where the meetings were held, to make sure the Pi'illo Masters had departed and returned home without harm. The only person in the room was Eldream, who was examining past records of the monthly royal meetings.

"Hello, Eldream." Dreambert said, to make sure the elder Pi'illo knew he was there.

Eldream looked up. "Hello to you as well, my prince." He replied. "You did a good job with your speech. Good wording. I know you must be stressed—as we all are—but it gives the Pi'illos hope to see their monarch confident during a time of need." He looked back at the records. "As for me, I've been re-reading these to see if Antasma's change was immediate and quick or gradual. So far, it looks like he started changing in between the meetings."

Dreambert remembered Anna saying that Antasma had consumed a nightmare about a month ago. Saying that the meeting had only been a day ago—although it feels like it had been much longer—that estimate was correct.

Eldream continued to look at the records for a few more moments. "Not to sound questioning, but how did you learn of all this?" He asked.

Dreambert was at a loss for words. He had told Eldream what he knew, not who told him. He honestly feared what would happen if the elder learned it came from a bat. Eldream and Anna had never gotten along—to Anna, Eldream was annoyance personified; to Eldream, Anna was recklessness personified. Neither of them were really false with their statements, as both could be true, but neither of them were wrong either.

"One of my friends noticed it and told me." Dreambert said truthfully, even though it limited it down to only five or so. "The name is sworn to secrecy."

"So it's one of the ones I don't get along with?" Eldream asked.

"That's pretty much all of my friends." Dreambert replied.

The Pi'illo elder just nodded, not being able to argue. Dreambert decided to leave Eldream to the records and went back to his room. Once he was there, he picked up the sword and trained in the way no one cared to anymore; in the waking world.

(Sorry for the shorter-then-usual chapter; I feel like this is a good spot to stop and I have a lot I need to write before the day is over. I'll see you guys in the next chapter though!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Okay, guys, I'm gonna start wrapping stuff up, so this chapter may be a bit longer. It may also be inaccurate, since I'll be straying from the reports in Kylie Koopa's office that depicted the fight with Antasma. I also apologize for sucky action because I can't write action at all. I also apologize for if Antasma's dialogue makes no sense, as he starts using 'v's instead of 'w's and all that fun stuff.)

The next few days were hard for everyone. A third of the Pi'illo population was now battle-ready. Dreambert trained as well, his plan forming in his mind. He knew what he needed to do, and it was the best option for everyone. If the plan worked.

Anna had been visiting on and off to give little hints and good wishes. Dreambert sat in his room, waiting for her to come back.

Surely enough, his bat friend came in through the opened curtains. "He's going to start attacking today." Anna said, a little rushed. Dreambert was, honestly, a little shocked by the news—today was probably one of the prettier days on the island, and the bats didn't typically like sunlight. "He stopped telling me anything else, though. I think he realized I've been giving you hints."

"You can hide, if you want." Dreambert suggested. "The Pi'illo Temple can't be harmed by a lot of different attacks. You'll be safer there than in the castle."

"I'm staying near you." Anna replied. "I know enough that I can help you win. And I know enough to keep you from completely losing, too."

Dreambert nodded, figuring that he should try to get everyone ready. He took his sword and went to spread the news.

…

After everyone was in Mushrise Plains, ready for an attack, Dreambert went into the dream world to meet with the Zeekeeper. The mighty bird was lying in the same spot he was last time Dreambert called for him.

"Dreambert, dude, I get it, you guys need help," the Zeekeeper said. "But I'm too old for this. I've been thinking; you Pi'illos can take care of yourselves, right? So just go back to the real world and I'm sure you can—"

"Antasma is attacking." Dreambert explained. "There's not enough time for your selfishness at the moment. Antasma's attacking with the Nightmare Stone and if you want a civilization to watch over, you'll help."

The Zeekeeper shrugged. "Fine. But I better get paid and I better not have to this again."

"No one can predict the future." Dreambert replied simply. Not feeling in the mood to argue with the bird, Dreambert left the dream world again.

…

Dreambert awoke and made his way to Mushrise Plains. The whole castle and path there was deserted; hopefully everyone had made it underneath the castle or to Somnom Woods by now.

There were lots of Pi'illos near the heart of the plains. Houses dotted the land, most with their curtains closed and doors shut.

Most of the assembled Pi'illos looked nervous. Only one or two looked confident. Dreambert noticed that Anna was sitting at the base of a tree, mostly hidden by it's shadows.

Dreambert was going to try to encourage the small army when a few Pi'illos started to whimper. Looking back at Mount Pajamaja, he realized why; a nearly unrecognizable Antasma was flying towards them, Nightmare Stone in hand. There were no bats following him, no entourage of any kind.

When Antasma was nearly there, the Zeekeeper arrived from Somnom Woods.

"Dreambert!" Antasma said, screeching. The Zeekeeper stood not too far away from the prince. "Vee don't haff to fight. I'll give you an offer; let me rule the island as the sole king, and you and your kind will stay free."

"You've done enough harm. I won't let my kingdom fall without a fight, first." Dreambert replied. He looked at the Zeekeeper. "Open a dream portal. Now. I have a plan." The legendary bird didn't protest. As Antasma grew closer, screeching, a dream portal opened behind him. Dreambert turned back to the rest of his small army. "Now!"

And thus the Pi'illos separated. Antasma let out a laugh, easily knocking Pi'illos down. Dreambert, sword in hand, went to join the fray.

It was hard to tell how long it took for the Pi'illos to appear victorious. They cornered Antasma into the dream portal. It was too easy. Dreambert tried to prepare himself for whatever trick Antasma would pull.

Finally, Antasma was inside the dream world. The portal began to close. But the bat king's hand came out, with the Nightmare Stone.

And it shattered.

Some Pi'illos were still, shocked. Some tried to run away. Any of the ones inside houses came outside. The remnants of the Nightmare Stone flew everywhere. The island wasn't large, per se, but it wasn't small either.

Dreambert turned to warn the others as the Pi'illos around him turned to stone. But when he opened his mouth, one of the chucks hit him, and the world went black.

…

He could hear voices. One voice, in particular. Anna's voice. He couldn't tell what she was saying. He wanted to tell her he was fine. He recognized the dream world around him, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could barely think. It could've been days; it could've been seconds. He couldn't tell. He kept on feeling like he's forgetting something; his memories slipped away deeper than he could find them.

Eventually, he gave up. The voices stopped. He only remembered his name by now. He knew the memories would return, though. You never truly forget anything. He let himself give in to the welcoming sensation of sleep.


	10. Epilogue

(I might've spelled Smoldergeist wrong, just to warn you guys.)

Anna's eyes went from where her father had just been, to a stony pillow that resembled Dreambert, and back to where her father was again. Bats warily flew out of the mountain to the plains. Soon, they all went in different directions. None of them listened to the commands of Anna's cousins. Some of the bats tried to pick up the Pi'illos, and died shortly after.

Anna flew over to where Dreambert was. She reached out with her wing, and it didn't kill her. It barely even hurt. Nightmares have no effect on you when you've consumed one. Unless it was a waking nightmare.

The Zeekeeper, unable to help after supposedly trying, flew off to the woods as more bats poured in. The nightmarish chunks stopped raining from the sky. Anna looked down at her friend. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "I—I didn't know. I thought he would've given up. What's the point of destroying an entire civilization if no one's there to make a new one? He's persistent, when he wants to be. He'll escape, sooner or later. I promise, I will stay by your side. I'll just have to figure out how…"

Anna looked around. Finally, she found some of her friends, and waved them over. "I think we should move the prince to the castle. His castle. Move some of the other Pi'illos too."

"What happened, Anna?" One of her friends asked.

"King Antasma gave into nightmares." Anna explained, trying to make it sound a little bit more interesting and less horrifying. "He consumed one, and then he tricked the Pi'illo royals into giving him the Nightmare Stone. He killed the king and queen of the Pi'illos, then initiated a war with the remaining prince, Dreambert. Just as he was going to be trapped, he shattered the Nightmare Stone, and now all the Pi'illos are just…pillows."

"Wow." One of her friends said. "How can we help? I'd rather listen to you than your stupid cousins anyway." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Let's move Dreambert to the castle first." Anna said. "Can someone get the Smoldergeist? We'll let it watch over him. Then we can move some of the other Pi'illos around the island, some outside it. And then, I'll go into a Dreampoint and sleep."

"Why a Dreampoint?" Her only male friend asked.

"If I sleep at a Dreampoint and stay in the dream world, I hopefully won't age at all or as quickly." Anna said. "I want to be here when the Pi'illo folk are revived."

All of her friends bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty," they said in unison. They went off to find something to move the pillow without getting killed. Anna hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid.

…

It took almost took another year just to get everyone in a safe position. The Pi'illos that weren't taken by unloyal bats were placed in strategic locations around the island. After that, the bats themselves dispersed, each section ruled by one of Anna's cousins. Anna had claimed Pi'illo castle, and only her friends had joined her. She deduced it was because of the location; all of the bats were forbidden to go there for generations. No one was completely willing to trust Antasma's own daughter, either.

Anna had tried to convince the bats that her plan would work. She tried to get her divided subjects to all sleep until revived Pi'illos awoke them. But no one believed her, not even her friends. She wouldn't have believed her, either, to be completely honest.

Anna flew down to the lesser used part of the castle, where they had hid Dreambert. She wasn't about to break her promise; she was going to stay by his side. She wanted to be in the same dream world—all of them were different, depending on the location and dreamer, unless it was a Dreampoint—but she wanted to also be hidden. Therefor, she found a small Dreampoint and built a Zeekeeper statue around and on top of it. It was hollow, so she could slip inside and sleep.

The Smoldergeist appeared from one of the unlit torches. "My princess," He said. "Have you come to see the revered one?"

"Yes. I have come to sleep by his side until he awakes." Anna replied. "I should not be mentioned unless someone asks about me. The revered one will be told of my residence as soon as possible, when he awakes."

"I understand." The Smoldergeist said. "I wish you luck in the dream world. I will protect the revered one at all costs. I will protect you at all costs."

"Thank you for your extended service." Anna said. And she meant it. The Smoldergeist was probably the bat's most loyal subject; it was once an enemy, something they feared, but Antasma had argued that it could make their defenses stronger, if need me. It was purple fire, for dream's sake! How could that not be helpful?

The Smoldergeist disappeared again, and Anna continued flying towards Dreambert.

Once there, she slipped open the top of the Zeekeeper's statue's head. She would most likely fall asleep instantly when she was inside. She went through a mental checklist. She had done everything. Her friends near where she would be, how to wake her. She had specified only to wake her an emergency, giving them an example.

Anna dropped down into the hollow statue, pulling the head of it back down as she did. She felt the pull of sleep, and she didn't resist. She hoped her plan was right. She didn't want to die dreaming, living in a nightmare that's just now starting to fade.

Anna closed her eyes, and slept.

(I might do a sequel to this that takes place after the game. I'm not sure yet.)


End file.
